finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Faris Scherwiz/Opera Omnia
Faris is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia who can be recruited during the Lost Chapter Of the High Seas. Profile Appearance Faris's design is a blend of her Yoshitaka Amano artwork and the in-game design from Final Fantasy V. She wears a long black coat with spiked armor and colorful sashes, armored black boots, and white trousers, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. However, her hair is pink and her eyes are green as they are in her sprites. When selected in battle, Faris flips and catches her dagger. Her victory pose is swinging her dagger several times before striking a bold stance. Personality Faris is a pirate captain who is eager to jump into battle once she is revived. She is deeply concerned about her missing crew. Faris presents herself as a man and is defensive when the others learn that she is a woman, though she is more circumspect and simply sighs that "the cat's out of the bag" when they figure it out. Story Faris arrives in the world when her ship is caught in a whirlpool and she washes ashore nearly drowned. She is found by several of the party including Bartz, Zidane, Cloud, and Tifa. After being revived, Faris thanks them for their assistance and expresses worry that her crew might have been stranded as well, overcoming Steiner's doubts about allying with a pirate. She tells him to "shove off" with his unnecessary apology and to concentrate on defeating the Lamia Queen. Although Faris describes herself as a "fella," Zidane's flirtatious remarks clue the others in to the fact that she's a woman. She snaps that there had better not be a problem with it, while Bartz wonders why he was expected to reveal it. She explains that when you're rescued and raised by pirates, it's better to be a boy. Cloud sympathizes with her thanks to his own experience with crossdressing and assures her that she doesn't have to hide who she is. Despite her rough ways, Faris takes an interest in the welfare of her new friends. She makes sure that Eiko doesn't push herself too hard and gives Yuffie some sage advice on how to be an outlaw and keep her honor. In the Abandoned Petalum, she chides the other women in the party for crowding Fujin, as she understands that Fujin is not used to having so many people trying to befriend her. When Lenna is found injured and unconscious, Faris is horrified and prepares to get revenge on whatever hurt her until Lenna protests. After learning that it was a dragon that had been poisoned in battle with another beast, Faris relents, but she realizes that there is no way they can save it, either. Faris becomes a prominent voice in the Abandoned Petalum and Dimensions' Labyrinth, particularly as Exdeath shows his face in the latter. She raises the prospect that they may have been doing his bidding without intending to. Faris tends to bond who have complicated relationships with their siblings or sense of identity. She suggests to Cecil Harvey that while his relationship with his estranged brother Golbez is difficult, having a sibling around isn't so bad. She also takes an interest in Yda Hext when Yda's "little sister" Lyse appears as a Manikin and continues to show her support when Yda admits that she is herself Lyse. Faris also tends to engage in more lighthearted conversations with other thieves and rogues about the life of a brigand and the possibility of acquiring treasure in the world of respite. Gameplay Equipment ;Weapons ;Armor Abilities ;Command abilities ;Passive abilities Unlockables Gallery DFFOO FFV Party.png|Faris and friends. DFFOO Faris EX.png|EX ability. DFFOO Recruited Faris.png|Recruiting Faris's textbox. DFFOO Faris Event banner JPS.png|Japan Event banner. DFFOO Faris Event banner GLS.png|Global Event banner. DFFOO Faris Lost Chapter banner JPS.png|Japan Lost Chapter banner. DFFOO Faris Lost Chapter banner GLS.png|Global Lost Chapter banner. Allusions * In Chapter 11, Faris is worried that the party is doing Exdeath's work for him. There are multiple occasions in Final Fantasy V where Exdeath manipulates the party or others into furthering his schemes. * During a scene in Agrias Oaks' Lost Chapter, several other female characters encourage Faris to wear a dress and she refuses, though she eventually agrees that a necklace might be acceptable. This references both Faris' brief stint in princess attire in Final Fantasy V and the pendant she already owns. Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia